nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rubble Trouble Tokyo
, alternatively known as Rubble Trouble Tokyo, is a puzzle-action game which was released Thursday 28 July 2011. It is a sequel to Rubble Trouble released in January 2010. The game introduced new tools and take the Demolition Crew to new places. The game retains much of the game play from the previous game. The game was hinted in a pixelly preview image published in a Nitrome Blog post on Tuesday April 5th. Controls Mouse - Use Tools Gameplay As in the previous game, the objective in each level is to earn a set amount of money. Destroying civilian buildings and vehicles will subtract money from the player's score. New tools will be able to be used. Levels Level 1 On this level you have 5 Nitros. There are 3 buildings. The player can simply place the Nitros on the explosive blocks. Level 2 You have infinite Mecha Saur use and the player must destroy 3 giant buildings. Tools Pachinko A tool which drops a Spike ball on structures. The Spike ball bounces on rubble and destroys it and rebounds off steel. click to drop the spike ball. when the ball is droped click to explode it. Mecha Saur Seen in the trailer, this giant robot based on the Japanese monster "Godzilla" can fire a laser at structures to demolish them. Multi Nitro It is actually just four nitroglycerine bombs. They don't explode till the "destruct" button is pushed. Other Sumo Wrestlers These are set in various places in a level. They damage buildings similar to the way the Pachinko does. The player must alter the Sumo Wresters' surroundings in order for them to be used to their full potential. Information April 5th Nitrome provided a pixelated image saying that it was a sequel to an upcoming game. The post triggered much guessing on what the game might be on Facebook and Twitter. May 6th A month and a day later, Nitrome revealed that game hinted in the pixelated image was Rubble Trouble 2. An image of the game was provided. Link Setup Nitrome set up a link for Rubble Trouble 2 in June. The link when loaded showed the words "Rubble Trouble Tokyo". A scrolling background showing Tokyo at night could be seen. After the release of Test Subject Arena, when the Rubble Trouble 2 page is loaded it loaded Test Subject Arena instead of the Rubble Trouble Tokyo background. The link was replaced probably due to the connection with the devastating earthquake in Japan. June 24th Nitrome revealed a trailer for Rubble Trouble 2. The trailer revealed some of the new tools, and some new objects. bkFO5Levrpo Trivia. *The game takes place in Tokyo. *On level 2, the Male Superhero from Pixel Pop appears on a TV on the first building. This building is to be destroyed by Mecha Saur. *On level 23, the people at the little friendly dojo resemble Mr. Miyagi and Daniel from the movie the Karate Kid. *On level 11, the dojo called the Viper Fist bears a resemblance to the dojo called the Cobra Kai in the movie the Karate Kid. *On level 22, Takeshi and the sushi health item from Final Ninja can be seen on a set of screens on the building the player is supposed to destroy. *On level 30, there is a building that shows the characters from Off the Rails on the track from the first level. *On the last level, if you beat the Off the Rails level, you unlock a secret level which introduces a brand new tool. *There is a glitch that the level select screen will list all levels as 0. *It is hinted that there may be another sequel to Rubble Trouble, as the boss at the end of the game says they can't go on holiday because they already have there next contract. Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Games Category:Main Games